


The Dancing Prince

by orphan_account



Series: DirkWeek 2016 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, Day 2, DirkWeek 2016, Happy Dirk, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is making something when Roxy and Jane turn on their music and he starts dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dancing Prince

Dirk placed his screwdriver on the workbench next to his shades and surveyed his creation. The shell of the drone he was making for John’s birthday was finally complete. He’d gotten to know the Beta kids and trolls after the game ended and Dave had forced him to spend time with John; Dirk had decided he was alright, despite his dismal taste in movies. John was always going on about how he wanted a way to see the salamanders in their natural habitat in the woods and this seemed a pretty good way.

Coming from the living room he shared with Jake, Roxy and Jane, the faint thrum of music began, he recognised the stereo was playing a mix of the girl’s favourite dance music. His lips twisted into a small smile as laughter was heard.

He turned his back on the drone and went to collect some of the components that needed soldering, his head bobbing to the music. He brought them back to the workbench and turned on the soldering iron, planning on twisting the wires together until the music got louder. His hips started swaying to the steady beat. Nimble fingers rolled copper together to make a circuit from the battery to the camera. 

And then Dirk began to dance. He turned and bobbed, a smile on his lips and music in his ears. A thump was heard and he turned only to hear Roxy shout,  
“I’m okay!” while giggling uncontrollably. She’d probably tripped or knocked into something. Dirk looked at his worked bench and was about to solder the circuit together when the door was cracked open, music almost deafening him. 

Jake stood there, grinning and barefoot. His cheeks were flushed and his hair more of a mess than usual.  
“Strider, the girls would like to know if you want to join us,” Dirk turned to turn off the hot equipment as Jake rambled on, getting more and more flustered. He privately decided it was rather cute.  
Laughing slightly, he led Jake to the others by the wrist.

Roxy and Jane cheered when they saw him, pouncing and dragging him to their make shift dance floor. The sofas had been pushed against the wall to make room for their endeavours. Dirk spun Jane under his arm and pouted when she pulled away, laughing, towards the kitchen. Roxy was spinning Jake ever faster and cackling until she let go and he fell into Dirk with hurried apologies. 

Waving them away, Dirk laughed and pulled Jake into a mad twisting dance as the tempo quickened. Roxy hollered and laughed, cheering when Jane re-emerged with icing on her fingers and a grin on her face. Dirk caught sight of himself in the mirror: cheeks flushed, eyes bright and genuine laughter pouring from his lips. He was happy here, with Jake, Jane and Roxy. He was happy with Dave and Rose. With the Beta’s and the trolls. He spun Jake one last time before pulling him into a hug, Jake clinging onto him and giggling.  
He loved this new world so much.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Happy!Dirk day! I thought that this would be a cute idea of Dirk starting with what he loves to do and ending with him with the other Alphas, happy in the new world.


End file.
